The Second Holy War
|side2= |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |forces1= |forces2= |casual1= |casual2= }}The Second Holy War, originally known as The Great Revolution, was an ancient war between the God's of YouTube Poop World and the People of YouTube Poop World under the control of the Abbey (which was secretly run by Innominat). The legacy of this war is significant because it changed the very way the people of YouTube Poop World saw themselves and their relationship to the Gods. Causes For years, the Gods held a great amount of power over the world, however, the people of YouTube Poop World managed to form one giant government in order to talk to the Gods - they called it The Abbey. Unbeknownst to most, the leaders of the Abbey wanted to rid the world of the Gods. They learned about the Legend of Innominat, how one time long, long ago one of the Gods turned rogue. Even if all the species all YouTube Poop World were to turn against the Gods, they would lose. No they needed a god themselves. Years later, a young boy named Laphicet Crowe, the brother-in-law of the Abbey's leader - Artorius Collbrande, was sacrificed to the fallen God and he was reborn as Innominat. Artorius and Innominat worked in secret to persuade the people that the Gods needed to go but doing it so subtly that the Gods wouldn't catch on. Their plan eventually worked and twenty years later, they Abbey declared war on the Gods. War Some humans did remain loyal to the Gods. Among them, a boy named Eri was chosen to lead the loyalists armies and work with the Gods. The decision, however, was controversial as Eri was known for his recklessness and his overall little regard for the safety of himself and others. However, it turned out to be a good choice as Eri's fighting and strategies helped keep the Gods defend against the Abbey a great deal. Unfortunately, even with Eri's loyalist forces, the Gods were losing badly. Eventually, Innominat made his reappearance and began to torment the other Gods. The Gods warned the people of Innominat's true nature, how he wanted absolute control not only of the world but of the people's very souls. Unfortunately, no one believed the Gods and Innominat continued to be the sole God most of the people prayed too. As the war dragged on, it was becoming clear that Innominat was going to win the war. However, Velvet Crowe, the older sister of Laphicet Crowe who was since became a wanted criminal after going mad because of her brother's sacrifice, confronted Innominat and killed Artorius. It is unknown what exactly transpired but the personality of Laphicet Crowe managed to overpower Innominat severely weakening him. In order to finally end all the suffering, Velvet grabbed Innominat and the two entered a state of suspended animation for eternity. With Innominat and Artorius gone, the Abbey collapsed. The Gods were able to overpower what little resistance remained and regain control of YouTube Poop World. Aftermath With the war over, the people were very bitter towards the Gods. Because of that, Eri who was gained respect from the Gods, negotiated with them on behalf of the people and managed to create the Fuck This Agreement where the Gods agreed to let go of a lot of their power and let the people guide themselves. However, the Gods quickly realized "they're fucking people and we're Gods" and betrayed the agreement. After learning this, Eri confronted the Gods - this time however, the Gods dismissed him as a pathetic human and mocked him for being short even by human standards. Eri stormed out declaring that the Gods will pay for their actions. 50 Years later, the Epic War began when humanity once again fought against the Gods. This time however, the God's great general who saved them a lot during the Second Holy War, sided against them. Historians at Wumbo University believe the Second Holy War was one of the most important wars in history as its effects changed the way the people saw themselves, the Gods, and YouTube Poop World as a whole. Without it, YouTube Poop World would be a very different place today. Category:Wars